


wouldn't it be nice

by opendoor



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Fluff, M/M, Portugal fic, Reality, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opendoor/pseuds/opendoor
Summary: He takes a moment just to look at Dan through the lens of the camera. Dan is made for the sunlight- he’s glowing. His eyes, chocolate in dreary England, are flecked with amber here, and his singlet is cut low, showing inches of smooth, golden chest.(or, a Portugal fic.)





	wouldn't it be nice

“Phil, are you done?”

He and Dan are standing on a sprawling rocky cliff. Before them stretches the ocean, an impossible pale blue. Dan is standing a little below him, closer to the cliff’s edge, begrudgingly posing for photos.

“Just one more.”

Dan huffs a sigh.

He can blame Phil’s mum- she was the one who taught Phil that a picture of a person is far more valuable than a picture of a location. “Try looking down.”

Dan does as he’s told, and Phil frames the shot, so there’s nothing but ocean behind him.

He takes a moment just to look at Dan through the lens of the camera. Dan is made for the sunlight- he’s _glowing_. His eyes, chocolate in dreary England, are flecked with amber here, and his singlet is cut low, showing inches of smooth, golden chest.

“Did you take it?” Dan says, holding his position.

“Er- one sec.” Phil hurriedly snaps the shot.

Dan slowly raises his head, then steps up to Phil’s level. “Those photos better turn out spectacular, Lester.”

Phil slips the camera back into his pocket. “Oh, they will,” he says. “I’m an excellent photographer, and you’re an excellent model.”

Dan dimples at the compliment. “Is that all there is for me?” he jokes. “Am I doomed to be nothing more than your muse?”

“Hey, I said model. No one used the word muse.”

“Are you telling me you have a muse…who isn’t me?”

“I do, in fact,” Phil said. He leans in so close that their faces are almost touching. “It’s… your mum.”

He’s still laughing even after Dan socks him in the arm.  
  
***  
  
It’s late afternoon by the time they get back to their room.

Phil eases off his shoes without using his hands, and collapses onto the bed ( _beds_ , technically, as they’d booked a room with two singles and pushed them together).

“Tired?” Dan says, from the doorway.

Phil grunts an affirmative. He is, but it’s a physical, satisfying tiredness- the result of hours of walking, and ocean air.

Dan gets onto the bed beside him and shifts over, so he’s leaning over him, a hand on the bed either side of Phil’s waist. He’s tousle-haired and rosy-cheeked, and his eyes are positively sinful when he says, “Too tired for sex?”

“Dan,” Phil breathes. “If I ever answer ‘yes’ to that question, that’s your sign the aliens have replaced me with a copy.”

By the time their lips meet, Phil’s fingers are already snaking under Dan’s shirt.  
  
***  
  
They’re lying in bed, basking in the afterglow, when Dan says, “Someday you will, you know”.

Dan’s always doing this- picking up conversations from hours, even days ago, as though no time has passed at all. Phil thinks back to whatever they were talking about earlier.

“Get replaced by an alien?” He frowns. That’s a harder stance on the probability of alien invasion that Dan has ever taken before.

Dan casts his eyes to the heavens, or, more accurately, the headboard. “No, I mean someday you’ll tell me you don’t feel like it.”

“Yeah, when I’m like…eighty,” Phil scoffs, then instantly wishes it were possible to unspeak. Because sure, they’ve used the word ‘forever’ but it’s more of a clumsy way to express the depth of what they feel, than a prediction of longevity.

Dan, thankfully, doesn’t flee the room and hop on the first plane back to England. “Before that. Everything’s going to change when I move up to Manchester.”

Phil doesn’t like the sound of that. In fact, this whole conversation seems ominous. Does Dan think they’re going to break up after he moves?

“We’re going to see each other a lot more. We’ll be able to have sex whenever we want. Everything won’t have to be so urgent, all the time.” Dan’s getting a little worked up, the way he always does when he’s caught in an idea. “And one day one of us will be tired, or just not be in the mood, and that’ll be OK. Because we’ll have the next day. And the day after that. And the day after that.”

Ah. No, then. Dan _really_ doesn't think they're going to break up. Phil feels like he did standing on the cliffs, with the sun smiling down on his skin. “That sounds…nice,” he says, thickly.

“Yeah?” Dan sounds amused.

“Yeah.”

He wants the future Dan described. He wants Dan to be a part of his everyday life, wants stability, domesticity, all of it. But for now he’s twenty-three years old, and on vacation with his boyfriend, who has _very_ nice lips-

Dan forestalls the inevitable conclusion to this line of thought by kissing him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can see the photo Phil took of Dan here: imgur.com/VHA0PxO


End file.
